<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unknown Number by eriot, FestiveFerret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542206">Unknown Number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriot/pseuds/eriot'>eriot</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret'>FestiveFerret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidentally Sexting the Wrong Number, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet sexy, NSFW Art, Sexting, Strangers to Lovers, Wrong Number AU, lots of porn, with art!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriot/pseuds/eriot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's phone chimed for the eighth time that night, and when he slid it open, it was a text from an unknown number.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic uses a workskin, so some things might look a bit funky if you have workskins turned off!</p><p>Click the images in text to see them BIG :O but the art is also linked at the bottom.</p><p>Warning for some identity confusion at the beginning that may muddle sexting consent. Jump to the end notes for details.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve shoved the last box to the corner then stopped and surveyed his work with his hands on his hips. His apartment was looking good, finally. He was selling or getting rid of almost half his stuff, painting, buying new shelves, and getting a bed frame so his mattress wasn't on the floor. It was about time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd been moving from tiny place to tiny place for so long that it almost felt like he'd forgotten how to unpack fully, but this place was really his - a lease for a whole year, no sublets, no roommates - and the landlord was okay with him making a few improvements. The previous tenants had also left some of their stuff, and that combined with the junk Steve had been carting around for three years and could now afford to replace, made for a busy Craigslist schedule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's phone chimed for the eighth time that night, and when he slid it open, it was a text from an unknown number.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:36 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Hey</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>It had to be Lacie, the woman who had emailed him about the various tables and bookshelves he was selling. She'd promised to text him that night with a narrowed down list of what she wanted. Steve tapped out a reply.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:36 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Hey</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Hey. What are you interested in?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>He put his phone back in his pocket and peeled off his shirt, dropping it in the laundry pile as he made his way to his bedroom. He tossed himself down with a sigh of relief and stretched out all his joints until they popped. There was nothing quite as satisfying as a hard day's good work and being able to look around him and see the result. His phone chimed again.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:36 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Hey</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Hey. What are you interested in?</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/gseM9Xy.jpg"><span class="image1"></span></a><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I'm interested in your tongue all over this ass</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve's mouth went dry and he froze in place, unable to tear his eyes away from the picture. God, he was gorgeous. He was more than gorgeous, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve tried to swallow, but the knot in his throat wouldn't let him. Every ounce of blood in his body was throbbing rhythmically into his cock until it pressed against the inside of his sweatpants, tenting them obscenely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to say something, right? But what?</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:36 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Hey</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Hey. What are you interested in?</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/gseM9Xy.jpg"><span class="image1"></span></a><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I'm interested in your tongue all over this ass</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>What do you want to do to me?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve's thumbs hovered over the keys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to say, because it was true. He didn't even know this man, but his fingers twitched to get a handful of that beautiful round ass and his cock was so hard now, it hurt.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 10:36 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Hey</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Hey. What are you interested in?</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/gseM9Xy.jpg"><span class="image1"></span></a><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I'm interested in your tongue all over this ass</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>What do you want to do to me?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Look if this isn't doing it for you, I can just move on to the next guy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>You're stunning</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve stared at his phone. He'd been so terrified that the guy would disappear that he'd shot back the reply without thinking. But it didn't sound like the unknown number was intending to text a boyfriend or partner. If he was, first of all, he wouldn't have gotten the number wrong, and second of all, he wouldn't move on. So if it was a hookup he wanted, well…</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>You're stunning</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I want to know what you taste like</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>The answer is "fabulous," sweetheart, but what I wouldn't give to have your mouth on me. Would you suck my cock, baby?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Yes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>You know what I like while I'm getting my cock sucked?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>What?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I'd like you to slide those fingers of yours into my ass, get me all slick and desperate while you suck me off. Do you have big fingers?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve looked down at his hand, flexing it and imagining it skating over the swell of the ass in the picture.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I'd like you to slide those fingers of yours into my ass, get me all slick and desperate while you suck me off. Do you have big fingers?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Yes. I'd like to take my time with them, figure out all the places that make you moan</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Are you touching yourself right now?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I've been touching myself for a while now</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'm so hard</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Don't come just yet, baby, I've got plans for you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>What kind of plans?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I want you to do something for me. I want you to leave your pretty cock alone. Lay back and run your fingertips over your chest, just barely touching your nipples </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>What are you doing?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Still lying on my side, just petting my fingers along my ass. I like to wait to touch my cock until I'm gagging for it, until I can barely take it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Just petting</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I want to get my mouth on your skin, it looks so smooth. Do you blush?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>If you get me hot enough, yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>How would you get me there?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I’d kiss your throat and suck marks into it, listen to you moan my name. Bite my way down your back, your thighs.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>How hard? You wanna mark me up?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Oh yes, please. And if you don't want me to touch your cock yet, I'll worship the rest of you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'll keep going until your skin is pink and burning</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Fuck me, I'm getting so hard. It almost hurts.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'd love to fuck you :D</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Cheeky</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Start slow, baby. Take your time.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'd work you open with my mouth, if you'd let me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I'd love that. Do you have a beard?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>No, but I didn't shave this morning so I have stubble</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I love beard burn between my thighs</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Undo me baby</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Holy shit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I want to</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'll keep working you until you're wet and begging. Until I can slide right in. I'm big. You'll feel it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Don't doubt I will</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I've got my fingers in my ass now. Wish they were yours.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>God, I bet you feel so good, hot and tight and slick</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span> I like it slow at first and then hard</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I workout. I'm really strong. I can take you hard.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Fuck.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Shit I'm closer than I thought</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Are you touching now?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Touching what? 😇</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Your cock</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Oh yeah. My hand is all slick and I'm flushed now, and so hard. I'm on my hands and knees so I can imagine you pounding me with your huge cock</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Oh god</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'm close too</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>It's like I can really feel you here, deep inside me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Me too</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I''m t</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'm so close</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Do't stop I'm gonna com</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>e</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Where are you gogin to ocme?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>all over my sheets</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>So hard fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Oh god I'm coming</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>fuck fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>oh shit me too</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve stared down at his hand, coated in come, chest heaving. He hadn't come like that in a long time. He hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that in a long time. It was like an invisible hand had dug deep inside him and ripped his orgasm right out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't experienced with sexting or even phone sex. He'd traded dirty messages with a few exes when they were out of town, but he'd never received a picture, never jacked off with someone just through text. And he'd never </span>
  <em>
    <span>had sex </span>
  </em>
  <span>with someone, like this, especially a stranger. It should have been terrifying, or mortifying, but instead it was electrifying. Steve felt like he'd run twenty miles at top speed and the runner's high was hitting him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some random man whose name he didn't know, whose face he didn't know, had just made more of an impression than the last three people he'd gone on real, physical dates with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's phone buzzed again, and he looked down at it. The message made his heart skip. Shit. He debated just turning it off or blocking the number and forgetting about it, but he felt like he owed the man his honesty now, even if he'd been rude enough to withhold it before. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Thanks, Carl. That was lovely</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Um. I'm not Carl.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>What</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'm not Carl? I don't know who Carl is.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>WTF? Are you saying a totally random dude started sexting you and you just RAN WITH IT?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Uh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Yes?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>In my defense you're stunningly gorgeous and after the first picture I don't think my brain was really involved in my decisions anymore</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>…</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Okay, that's a pretty good defense.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Fuck, though. Come on.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span> I know. I'm really, really sorry. I got caught up. No one's ever sent me something like that before.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Send me a picture back.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>What?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Look man, I have no idea who you are and now you have a naked picture of me which doesn't exactly make me feel super safe. And sure Carl was just some dude I met on Grinder, but you could literally be ANYBODY. So what I'm saying is that I'd feel about 400x times better if I had a slutty picture of you too, just in case.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Oh, uh. Yeah, that makes sense.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>So?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Sorry, just give me a second. I've never done something like this before. I don't know how to do it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>You've never taken a picture before?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Shut up. Give me a minute.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>The sex was over, and Steve was pretty sure the unknown number hated him now, but he couldn't help trying to frame up a halfway decent shot. He definitely needed to show some skin or it wouldn't be fair, and since the other man hadn't shown his face, Steve didn't feel the need to show his. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his rumpled clothes, red cheeks, and the sheen of sweat across his brow. Wow… that had been some kind of orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could chicken out, Steve lifted his phone and pointed it at the mirror. Through the screen, he could suddenly see all sorts of spots on the glass. He rubbed at it hastily then lined up again. He lifted his shirt with one hand to show what Natasha had once dubbed his "greatest asset," but that didn't seem scandalous enough to rival the picture he'd received. He unbuttoned his pants and folded them down. Thoughts of the picture he was trying to make up for throbbed his dick hard again. He couldn't quite bring himself to let his cock bob free, hanging fully in frame, so he kept the head trapped in his boxers but let as much skin as possible show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped five, picked the best one, and - heart crawling up his throat - sent it to the unknown number.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Sorry I don't really know how to get a good angle.</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/B2YYCY0.jpg"><span class="image2"></span></a><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Oh.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>What?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I'm trying to figure out if there could possibly be an angle on *that* that isn't good.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Nope. I'm pretty sure even up your nose would be boner inducing </span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Is that really you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Yeah, that's me. It's only occurring to me now that I could have used a picture from the internet, if I'm entirely honest.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>The thought of making the other man laugh sent something twirling through Steve's stomach - a mixture of relief and pleasure. He didn't want the unknown number to be mad at him, and he wasn't really sure why. The post-orgasm haze had addled his mind, most likely. Eager to earn another laugh, Steve wrote </span>
  <em>
    <span>it's really me </span>
  </em>
  <span>across his stomach with a sharpie and took another shot, lined up like the first.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/wLDN8fH.jpg"><span class="image3"></span></a><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>You are such a nerd</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Thank you though</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>That does make me feel better</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Also makes me feel other things</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Pants things</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Cause wow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>How many times did you line up when they were handing out abs?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>😳</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I work out a lot. I naturally have a lot of energy. Gotta do something with it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>I know what that's like</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve hesitated, thumbs hovering over the letters, but the man seemed interested in a bit of a chat at least, so he went for it. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Is that why you were on grinder looking for a hookup?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Lol. Basically, yeah. I'm pretty busy so I don't get much chance to meet people in person. Or rather, I meet a lot of people, but no one I want to sleep with. So I use the internet to find people to jack off with.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I've never tried something like that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Well, now you have.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>It was great!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Lmao</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Nerd</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>There was an easy silence, and Steve realized he was grinning at his phone like an idiot. This could have gone spectacularly badly, but instead, the guy actually seemed to like him, maybe. When the unknown number didn't go on, Steve took the chance to unburden himself one more time.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I swear to god, I'd never do anything with your picture. Honest. I'm really, really sorry I lied about who I was. It was an awful thing to do to you. I'll delete it if you want me to.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>If I don't ask you to delete it, what will you do?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve's cheeks were hot enough to start a fire as he tapped out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably look it next time I jack off and think about this. If you don't mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Probably look it next time I jack off and think about this. If you don't mind.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Well</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Ditto</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Look, it was kind of a dick move but that orgasm was amazing enough that I'm feeling forgiving. It's not like a quick, anonymous hookup wasn't exactly what I was looking for and it's not like the picture has my face or anything so… it's fine. Don't worry about it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Really?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Sure</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Thank you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>And it's okay if you jack off to my picture if I can jack off to yours ;)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Um. Wow. Okay. Yes.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Alright. I gotta go. Take care.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>You too. Oh, my name's Steve, by the way. Not Carl. Steve.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Unknown Number: </b></span>Have a good one, Steve.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><br/><b>Art Gallery:</b><br/><a href="https://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/">Check out Eriot's tumblr here for more amazing art and to reblog these pieces!</a><br/><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warning: Steve engages in sexting with an unknown number even though it's fairly clear the other person was attempting to text someone else (though they imply they are actually flexible on who they sext with). Steve admits he's not who the other person may think he is, but not until after orgasms.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember to click the pictures to see them big! 🤤 Links at the bottom, as well.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve lay in bed for the next couple hours, drifting in and out of a doze. He was startled back into full wakefulness by his phone chiming several times in a row. He scrambled to check it, thoughts rocketing back to the man on the other side of the unknown number, but when he slid his phone open with shaky fingers it was the woman from Craigslist: Lacie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shook his head, getting back in the game and shaking off his bizarre encounter. He sold two bookshelves and an end table and immediately turned around and ordered a new dresser from Ikea with the money. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he was boiling pasta for dinner, he'd pushed the sexting out of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to keep it that way for the next few days, but then, one morning in the shower, a memory of the picture squirmed its way into his mind. He thought about the curve of the unknown number's gorgeous ass, his cock throbbing hard where it was clamped between his thighs. Steve would brace a hand on his hip and mouth his way up the back of his leg, if he could. He'd lick a stripe along the length of his cock then over his balls to press against his hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Steve's mental version of the man moaned because of the way Steve's tongue was plunging into his ass, he shoved his head under the water and squeezed his eyes closed. Steve finished his shower quickly and hustled back into his bedroom, towel slung around his hips. He found his phone and rifled through the texts until he found the picture the unknown number had sent him. His cock throbbed, begging for a touch, and Steve couldn't help stroking up its length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The towel fell away as Steve shifted back onto his bed. He locked his phone open so the picture wouldn't disappear and started stroking in earnest now, eyes fixed on the gorgeous body on the screen. It didn't take long at all before Steve was spilling over his fist, lip caught between his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did the other guy do the same thing? They'd both said it was alright, but Steve still felt a twinge of guilt anyway. He thought about sending another text, but he didn't know what to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just jerked off to you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>probably wasn't going to be well received, even if he was desperate to see the same message come back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers danced over his soft, clean skin in barely-there kisses as he thought about what it would feel like to have the unknown number hold Steve's picture and stare at it while he brought himself to completion. It made Steve's cock threaten to get hard again, made his head spin. He wanted to know, but he couldn't ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two days later, Steve was woken at one in the morning by his phone going off.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:03 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Hey</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>He stared at the single word. It was the same start from a week ago, but this time the man knew who he was, right?</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Still looking for Carl?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I'm looking for you. Or rather, I'd like to be looking at you. If you're into it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>It's late, how are you still up?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I work late.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>And I'm horny.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Fuck me, Steve?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>God, yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I have this toy. It's almost as big as your gorgeous dick. I'm going to get myself ready for it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Wish I could get you ready. I'd use my mouth and my fingers until you were sobbing, begging me to fuck you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I'm on my front on the bed. You could press up right behind me and you'd have a perfect view</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Wanna know what you'd see?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Yes, please</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/ZAUEgij.png">
      <span class="image4"></span>
    </a><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Oh my god</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Oh my god</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Two fingers already. Wish they were yours. You're heavy aren't you? Big. You'd press me down into this mattress, make me take it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>You're so beautiful. God, I'm so hard.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Show me?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve didn't hesitate long before he turned his phone to selfie mode and snapped a shot of his dick, gripped in his own fist, precome mixed with lube already dripping down its length and over his balls.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/bB3c5gD.png">
      <span class="image5"></span>
    </a><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Fuuuck I want that in me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Wow, you're hot</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Wet too - you wet for me baby?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Yes. I started leaking as soon as you texted me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Pavlov's cock</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Do you have your toy out yet?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>It's right beside me. You think I'm ready for it?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Yeah. But won't it be better if you're actually not quite?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>;)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Okay, here goes. Ready to stretch me open, big boy. I'm going to stare at your beautiful cock while this slides into me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>God, yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Oh, fuck. It's so big.</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/uMNMVty.png">
      <span class="image6"></span>
    </a><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>You can take it, right?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>I know you can</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>that's beautiful</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Oh yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I love the stretch</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Fast or slow?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Slow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>You should go slow too</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Fuck it's so hard to slow down, but I'm going slowly now. Just barely moving my hand, thinking about your tight heat sliding down me instead</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I bet you have a slippery slide for your hand</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>It feels so good</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Are you touching your cock?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Yeah. Slowly</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>I love that position. I could sit and you could ride me like that. Setting whatever pace you wanted.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Oh yeah. You like getting to see my ass as I bounce on your lap?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>See… touch…</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I like bites. If you wanted to bite me</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>I want to taste you everywhere - lick, bite all of it. If you sit on my lap I'll bite my way up your spine to the back of your neck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>You know what I love?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>A big hand on the back of my neck, fingers up through my hair, hot breath right behind my ear. Would you grab my neck?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>I bet I could get my hand almost all the way around.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Your hair looks so soft</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>God, you're stunning. Thank you for sharing more of your face. You didn't have to do that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Lol. Didn't think you'd even notice considering…</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>I mean, the rest is pretty distracting but you look like you're smiling</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>I like that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I am</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Well, I was</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Now I'm</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Fuck now I'm trying not to come apart</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Oh god, can I go a little faster?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Only if you can keep from coming</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>I can</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Please</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>ride me harder</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Fuck yeah. Oh shit, your cock feels so good.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I need to</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I'm leaning forward now, on my chest, ass in the air. Fuck me?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Of course, baby</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Tony. My name is Tony.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Not that I don't like baby, I just</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>You feel so good, Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>So fucking good</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Oh shit...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>S: </b></span>Tony. Come for me, Tony, come on. Come on my cock. Please. I want to feel you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Oh fuuuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I'm</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I came</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Oh my god</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve stroked his cock furiously, tightening his grip as if Tony's hole was clenching down around him, imagining the hot splash of come hitting his thighs, Tony moaning and shuddering to completion in his lap. He thrust up into his hand one more time then cried out as his own orgasm slammed into him. He panted for a moment then scrambled to get his fingers back on his phone, hitting buttons at random.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Unknown Number</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>aekgeo</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>You okay there, champ?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>dropped the phone</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Wow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Did you come?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Yeah, like… a lot. Everywhere</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Wow that's so hot.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Thank you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Hahahaha you are so fucking cute</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Um</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>It's a compliment, big guy. You're so polite even after virtually filling my ass with your hot come</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Jesus, Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I think you like it when I'm crass</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I think it makes you blush a little but it also fires you up</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>yeah… maybe</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>;)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Adorable</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Do you think you can sleep now?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Who says I was having trouble sleeping?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Well, I think you just kinda did</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Touche</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>I can sleep now</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Thanks</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Goodnight, Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>UN: </b></span>Night, Steve</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve checked his phone as soon as he woke up the next morning but there were no new messages from Tony. Knowing his name gave Steve a strange thrill and he added the number to his contacts under "Tony." He didn't know anything else about him, except that he was in the same time zone, but he was fine with leaving the rest of the information blank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had the most critical piece of information now: Tony was up for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A one-time thing had become a two-time thing, and that meant if Steve asked for another it wouldn't be pushy or rude. Sure, Tony might turn him down, but Steve wouldn't feel like a creep if he did. Tony had clearly forgiven him for his screw up at the beginning and trusted him enough to give him his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All day at work, Steve was powered by this little secret thrill: he had a sexting buddy. It was so unlike him and so exhilarating that he powered through his to-do list in record time and started on next month's projects before quitting time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam pestered him on the commute home, claiming he looked like the cat that ate the canary, but Steve wouldn't budge. Tony was his and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got a good night's sleep," he told Sam, grinning widely at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck you, Rogers," Sam replied with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That evening, Steve lay on his couch, eyes fixed on the ceiling, wondering if one night was long enough to wait. He knew there were all these rules if you were dating someone, for when to write them back, how often to call, but he and Tony weren't dating so was it really bad if he seemed eager? He was a young man with a vigorous sex-drive and it really was in his best interests if Tony knew he was pretty much always up for it, even if Tony wasn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also, Tony had instigated the last two times, and if Steve didn't make a move himself, Tony might start to think he wasn't as into it and drift away. That settled it.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 8:34 PM</span><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Hey, Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Well, hello there champ</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Busy?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>But I can take a break in about ten minutes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I'm at the office, so I don't have any toys or anything, but I'm sure a creative mind like yours can think of something else I can do</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you at the office. Pretty late to still be working.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I work late a lot</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>What were you thinking?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Can you really -? I mean what if someone walks in??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I own the company</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I have my own office</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>My own floor, actually</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>With locks</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>and a private elevator</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Wow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Okay</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>"Okay" you want to fuck me at my office? Or "okay" being a huge showoff is a big turnoff and I should shut up</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I was thinking "okay maybe you could show off how well you take my dick"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Fuck yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Hey, you wanna play a game?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Sure?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Okay let's race. I don't have a lot of time. Get yourself off as fast as possible, but you also wanna try and get me off as fast as possible. Ten points if you make me come first but come right after and vice versa. No cheating.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Hahaha, okay. Give me one second to grab lube</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>You like it slippery when you jack off?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I do</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I tried this warming lube once</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>It was really nice</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Ready?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Ready</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Okay - GO!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>What are you wearing?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>lmaooo cliche much?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I need to know! How am I going to tell you how I'd strip you out of your clothes and bend you over your desk if I don't know what you're wearing??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Well shit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Valid</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I'm wearing a grey, Armani, two-button, with a white shirt, and a rust-coloured, silk tie.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Wow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Sorry too much</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>No that's weirdly hot. I googled what that would look like</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Wow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I bet you fill it out beautifully</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Custom tailored to hug these curves, baby</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Wow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I'm behind my desk and I'm going to open my pants and take my cock out and jack off</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>If anyone walked in, they might not even notice</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Honey, this desk is so big you could be under there eating me out and they wouldn't notice until I started crying from how good it feels</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>All the more reason to take my time with you then. Maybe they'd leave before you couldn't take it anymore</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>If only you could fuck me during a meeting</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I wish I could</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'm so hard</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>You'll tell me when you're getting close?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Of course</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Are you jacking off behind your huge desk?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Yup. I need to make sure I don't come all over these quarterly reports</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Jesus</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Do you make a big mess when you come?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Oh, yeah. By the time I'm that far gone I'm kind of lacking in self-control</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I come a lot.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I don't doubt it</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>You ever use toys?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I have a couple - a plug I like, but generally no</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'm usually pretty uhhh perfunctory? When I'm alone…</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>You alone, right now?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>No, I'm with you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>:D</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Go faster. I want you to get off before my break is over</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Ok</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>do't t hink tha'll be a prblme</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Oh baby, you close?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Yes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Are you going to mak ea mess pf that suit?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>fuck yeah</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>when we have time together</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I want to show you moree of my toys</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>please</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>god</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'm going to come</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Come on baby</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I'm going to come too</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>wow</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Who won?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I don't know but I sure feel like a winner</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Hahaha me too</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Thanks ;)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Any time</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Really</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>That was really good</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>It was</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Sadly have to go back to work, but I'll talk to you later</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>😘</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><span class="hide"><b>Time: </b></span>Today 9:42 PM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Hey Tony?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I hope this doesn't come across as weird, but I just wanted to let you know that as long as I'm not at work or at the gym I'm pretty much always up for this</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'm perpetually horny and painfully single, so…</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Hahaha</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>okay, champ</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I mean, me too, if I'm honest</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I have kind of a crazy life and I usually use grinder or tinder and just find someone who wants to chat for the night, but I much prefer the guarantee of a good time and you're that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Thanks</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Also we seem pretty compatible</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Yeah, agreed</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I have to get back to work, but it was nice chatting with you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>you too, have a good night!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve set his phone aside with a smile. It seemed too good to be true that things could be this easy, but Tony was. Steve had been in need of a win for a long time, and this was a really good one.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<b>Art Gallery:</b><br/>
<a href="https://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/">Check out Eriot's tumblr here for more amazing art and to reblog these pieces!</a><br/>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember you need work skins on to see everything properly! Click images to make them big or head to the bottom for the art gallery.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>August 12th</b> 3:26 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Do you have any fantasies?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Of course. Lately they all seem to involve getting my hands on that gorgeous ass of yours.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>hahaha</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>What are you up to?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Working right now or I'd go into more detail with the fantasies thing</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Ahh. Too bad ;)</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/HZc9PVy.png">
      <span class="image7"></span>
    </a><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Haha, Pepper's on to me.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Wait a minute</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Is that me??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>You have me in your contacts as an eggplant emoji…??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>;) ;) ;)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>You're incorrigible</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Just telling it like it is</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Well I'm busy working right now so</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/291727410347638784/782354847345279016/unknown.png">
      <span class="image8"></span>
    </a><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>hahaha fair enough</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>til next time</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>🍆</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><span class="hide"><b>Time: </b></span>August 13th-9:58PM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Hey</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><span class="hide"><b>Time: </b></span>August 14th-2:43AM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Sorry meeting</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Hope you're sleeping now</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><span class="hide"><b>Time: </b></span>August 14th-6:38AM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>now I hope you're sleeping :P</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><span class="hide"><b>Time: </b></span>August 18th-7:49PM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Hey, horny?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Visiting a friend sorry :(</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>no worries</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><span class="hide"><b>Time: </b></span>August 19th-4:24PM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Free now?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>:(</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><span class="hide"><b>Time: </b></span>August 21st-8:15AM</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/UfL6t3T.jpg">
      <span class="image9"></span>
    </a><br/>
<span class="time"><span class="hide"><b>Time: </b></span>Today-5:14PM</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/bN9dk4F.jpg">
      <span class="image10"></span>
    </a><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>You're here!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'm here!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>how's it going?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Pretty good.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I've missed our talks</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I bet you did ;)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>:D</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>You free now?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Yup. And for the rest of the night.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Give me five minutes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>And then what happens?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>And then you get to see the present I got for you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>??</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>But you have to promise not to touch yourself until I say so, once I give it to you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Gah, Tony! You're cruel. What is it?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Not saying until you agree.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Dammit, that just makes me want to touch more</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Fuck. I promise.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>You're so good</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/98XFpXe.png">
      <span class="image11"></span>
    </a><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Holy shit</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve's cock pressed tightly against the inside of his jeans as he spread his fingers across the screen, zooming in on first one inch and then another. He traced all of Tony's edges as he scrolled across the picture, wishing he could have it up on a big screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was gorgeous - stunning. Unmatched. The lingerie fit him perfectly, hugging every curve and drawing the eye down his body with its criss-crossed lines. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eat Me </span>
  </em>
  <span>across his chest should have been crass, but instead it was just intoxicating. That was exactly what Steve wanted to do. He wanted to devour him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve's body begged him for a touch but he shifted around until the pressure was off his aching cock and kept his hands to himself. Tony would never know if he did touch, but he would be good. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>You look incredible.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Thank you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>There's more.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>God, Tony. I don't know if I can take more.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Don't you want to see the back?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Yes</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Please</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Are you touching?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>No</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Show me.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve scrambled to take his clothes off. He looked down at his needy cock, begging for a touch. It felt like there was something missing, just sending Tony another picture of his dick. Tony had dressed up for him, he wanted to…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steve rolled over, groaning when his cock brushed against the blanket. He rifled through his bedside table drawer - not the top one, one down - and put his hands on the little box. An ex had bought it for him, thinking it was hot, and he rarely used it for himself, not wanting to prologue things with no one to impress, but when he pulled out the silicone ring, it made his cock throb and twitch again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve squirted a little lube on the ring and stretched it over the head of his cock. It was almost unbearable to keep from stroking himself, but he breathed sharply through his nose and resisted. When the ring was settled in place behind his balls, he wiped the lube and precome off his hand and lined up a picture.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/1DvVJYe.png">
      <span class="image12"></span>
    </a><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Damn, you're so fucking big</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I bet you could choke me with that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Alright, you're a good boy. Want to see the back?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Yes</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/CQVpMtu.png">
      <span class="image13"></span>
    </a><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>God, you're gorgeous</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Wait... What is that? Do you have a toy in your ass?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>I do</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>It's a vibrator</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Oh shit. Is it on?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Yeah and I can't turn it off</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Cause you want to know the other thing?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>What?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span><a href="https://www.festiveferret.ca/vibeapp.html">https://starkapps.com/3508720/steve.acs</a></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve clicked the link without hesitation. It downloaded for a moment then opened an app on Steve's phone. He poked around a moment then his cheeks heated when he realized what it was for. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was controlling Tony's vibrator. He could turn it on or off, turn it up.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Oh my god. You really want me to do this?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Yes. Please.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>You can touch yourself now</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve started to type several things, but erased them all. The truth was, he didn't know how to do this with the delay of text. How was he supposed to know what Tony needed?</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Can I call you…?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I just feel like if I could hear your voice</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>The phone rang immediately, and Steve picked up, breath caught in his throat. "Hello?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony moaned, long and low. "Oh, Steve. God, I'm already so ready to blow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god." Steve fumbled his phone trying to set it to speakerphone so he could hear Tony and use the app at the same time. "You ready for more?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. It's so deep, but I want to feel you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hit the button on the app to stop the vibrator then start it at low again, and there was a rustle on the other side of the phone followed by a soft sigh. "Fuck, yeah." Tony moaned again. "All the straps of this damn outfit feel like touches. Like your fingers on me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe I'm hearing your voice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm all alone here. I can get </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve swallowed hard and dialed the vibrator up. He was rewarded with another moan echoing through the speakerphone and straight to his cock. One hand stroked up and down as slowly as he could manage while the other fiddled with the settings on Tony's vibrator. It was a heady kind of control to have the buttons at his fingertips from fifteen miles away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony swore impressively. "I see you're taking that as a challenge," he groaned out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like a challenge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a significant pause and Steve straightened up on the bed. "Tony…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a challenge for you, hot stuff," Tony said, a smile in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve groaned. "This is going to kill me, isn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ever edge yourself?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve felt his cheeks heating. "A little bit. Sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to edge me with the vibrator. Get me close, but don't let me come. I want you to keep going until I'm begging."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck, Tony."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It takes a lot to make me beg."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sucked his lip between his teeth and bit down hard. "What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even with the ring, how am I supposed to last while listening to you beg?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckled lowly. "You're just going to have to summon some strength from somewhere, sweetheart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck. Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stroked his own cock once more then forced himself to stop. He adjusted a pillow behind him so he was propped up and set a bottle of lube by his hip. He put the phone on his stomach so it was between his hand and his cock and would remind him not to touch. "Okay," he repeated. He dialed up the vibrator. "Are you touching?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Tony gasped. "Don't need to. I can come from just this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow. Okay, you have to tell me when you're getting close."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that won't be a problem." Tony laughed breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turned the toy up then back down again, Tony's responding moan flushing through him. "What are you doing now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm on my back on the bed, rubbing the straps of the lingerie over my nipples. They're rock hard and every time I touch one it's like an electric shock to my cock."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve upped the vibrator again and Tony gasped. Steve's hips rocked up off the bed. "I'd love to work those nipples with my mouth. Lick and bite you while watching your untouched cock leak all over your stomach."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's leaking right now - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turned the vibrator back down until it was nearly off, then turned it back up slowly to 80%. There was a rustle of shifting sheets through the phone. Steve closed his eyes and summoned up a mental image of Tony sprawled out in that amazing getup. "Eat me, huh?" Steve asked with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony laughed. "The real question is whether it's an invitation or a command."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd love to eat you out. Get you all wet before I fuck you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh god, close again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve turned the vibrator all the way off, and Tony whined, cursing. "Those noises, fuck." Steve's cock twitched needily, rock hard, red, and weeping, the ring keeping it standing at full attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm looking at the picture you sent and thinking about that gorgeous hand on me instead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve dialed the vibrator up, starting with a quick jump to make Tony twitch and gasp then inching ever so slowly back up towards the maximum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, god, that feels so good. It's pressed right up against my prostate. You're going to milk me dry before I even come. I'm such a mess. These panties are ruined." Tony paused. "Want me to mail them to you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit!" Steve snapped his hand to his cock and squeezed the base. When the feeling of impending orgasm faded, he stroked twice just for the sheer relief then pulled his hand away again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you like that idea," Tony purred. "You want to smell them maybe? Rub them over your cock? Thrust into the silk and lace and add your mess to mine?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, god, Tony. I want that. I want that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you were naughty, I'd stuff them in your mouth while I ride you. And I won't stop until I come, even - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn it up - even if you came. I'd just keep riding you. And maybe you'd cry and maybe you'd come again, I wouldn't care until I found my own pleasure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stuffed a knuckle between his teeth. He'd thought it would be a little awkward in voice instead of text. The safety of hiding behind the screen had been appealing until now, as much as he fantasized getting to touch Tony for real. But now that he'd heard Tony's little gasps and moans and sighs, he couldn't imagine ever going back to just words on a screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cranked the vibrator up high until Tony cried out then turned it back down again. Over and over, he brought Tony to the edge, and he could feel his own body winding tight and releasing alongside Tony's even though he was resisting touching himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tony started to let out little whimpers every time Steve stopped, however, he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked roughly, stilling and slowing every time the pleasure built too much, but inevitably crashing closer and closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, god, fuck, yes, yes - No! Fuuuuck. Steve," Tony whined, as Steve dialed him down again. "Please, I'm so close."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you begging, gorgeous?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gurgled out a frustrated growl mixed with a whine. "Yes! Okay, yes, please, please. I'm begging. Please don't stop, don't -"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve cranked the vibrator back up again then dropped the phone to his chest. He took himself in hand and cupped his balls with his other hand, feeling them start to tighten up as he moved his hand faster and faster. When that wasn't enough, he wiped his fingers through the mess of precome and lube smeared all over him and pressed two fingers to his hole. They slid in easily, and he squeezed his eyes closed and started to thrust and roll his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had stopped using words entirely, just gasping and groaning, whimpering, and sobbing. Steve could hear him moving, thrashing this way and that, and he imagined Tony's hands clutched, white-knuckled - together, or maybe still pressed over his chest, teasing his nipples as his cock twitched up. The vibrator would press harder against his prostate every time he rolled his hips - and there was a rhythm to the rustles of the sheets now; Steve matched it with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Close -" he gasped out, and Tony moaned in reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come with me, Tony, please," Steve said, the one begging now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony whimpered. "I'm - fuck -" He keened and swore. "Coming! Shit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve thrust his hips up to fuck into the tight grip of his hand and orgasm slammed into him. He sprayed come over his chest in thick spurts that seemed never-ending. New waves of pleasure crashed through him with every whimper he could hear from Tony, as if he was right there, breathing soft, warm air against Steve's ear. "God…" Steve was finally able to choke out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony cried out again, and Steve realized the vibrator was still on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, shit! I'm sorry." He scrambled to turn it off, and Tony's high-pitched whine broke into giddy laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh wow," Tony said huskily. "I'm. Yeah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was fingering myself," Steve admitted. "At the end there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, shit. You should have said. I wanted to hear all about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Next time. You can walk me through it. Wanna see?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, I do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve propped his phone up on the blankets between his legs with the selfie camera turned on. He was still hard, so he wrapped one hand around his cock and cupped his balls, one finger sliding back into his hole, just a tease  - and it was almost too overwhelming after the orgasm he'd just had. Poor Tony must have been dying with the vibrator going for a full two minutes after his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few tries, but Steve managed to hit the camera button with his toe. He winked and took another one, then wiped his hands off and flopped sideways on the bed to send it to Tony.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/2ZfbqBS.png">
      <span class="image14"></span>
    </a><br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck that's stunning," Tony said, a few seconds after his notification chime sounded through the phone. "You are something else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony hummed softly. "You should sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm going to crash."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Steve."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Night, Tony. Til next time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't want to wait so long in between, this time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me neither," Steve replied. "We'll make time. Promise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, goodnight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Night."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<b>Art Gallery:</b><br/>
<a href="https://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/">Check out Eriot's tumblr here for more amazing art and to reblog these pieces!</a><br/>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:36 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Heyyyy here's a thought. Would you want to meet up this Saturday at The Regent? It's kind of a shame to have all these beautiful pictures of you and not know what that gorgeous cock feels like. I have a free weekend and I just got tested on Tuesday.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><span>Steve stared down at the text. Was Tony really suggesting they meet? His heart skipped at the thought. Getting to feel Tony's skin under his hands for real… and seeing all of him in person instead of just through the screen. Arousal twisted in Steve's gut at the thought and he shifted where he sat, clearing his throat. They'd just been talking about annoyances at work and then suddenly this. </span>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 1:36 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Heyyyy here's a thought. Would you want to meet up this Saturday at The Regent? It's kind of a shame to have all these beautiful pictures of you and not know what that gorgeous cock feels like. I have a free weekend and I just got tested on Tuesday.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Oh wow, yeah that'd be great</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>Steve sent the message before he could chicken out, arousal jump-skipping into nervous anticipation. What if Tony didn't like him in person? What if the sex was awful?<div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Awesome. I have an account there so I'll book the room. It'll be free any time after four, if you wanna enjoy the jet tub or anything, lol, but I can't get there til six. Just show your ID at the desk and they'll have a key set aside for you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Okay, great. Should I bring anything?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Lube</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Lol</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Condoms, if you want. As I said, I'm clean, but I'm going to need paperwork from you if you want to go bare. No offense, just can't be too careful.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Course not, none taken. I haven't dated in a while but I'll go to the clinic on Monday.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Gonna raw me, baby? ;)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Jesus, Tony. I'll do anything you want as long as I can get my hands on that ass.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Which ass? This ass?</span><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.imgur.com/ZGAQMZP.jpg">
      <span class="image15"></span>
    </a><br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Two secs - let me get my pants off</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Two sex? Don't mind if I do!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Wow, dad, that was a terrible joke.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Not my kink, peanut. But you can call me other names.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>You are a hazard to my health</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>And if you have enough brain cells to crack awful jokes, I'm clearly not doing my job</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>How many fingers?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Two</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>You can take three, baby</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Fuck</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two days later, Steve went to his GP for an STI screening. He paid extra to have the results back before the weekend, even though his cheeks heated at the reason why. He couldn't decide if he would rather the receptionist think it was because he was worried they were positive or because he was so horny he couldn't wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, he was so horny he couldn't wait, so he paid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By Saturday morning, Steve had a print-out of his clear results texted to Tony, and a bag with lube, condoms (just in case), water bottles, a phone charger, and a book, in case Tony was late. He felt a bit weird about the prospect of getting to the hotel well before Tony, but the thought of a jet tub was an enticing one, and Tony had told him he should. It wasn't like anyone else would be using it, and it also wasn't like Tony would know how long he'd been there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So at four, Steve took his bag, locked up, and got on the subway. The Regency was huge and gorgeous and Steve instantly felt dirty and poor, even though, really, he was neither of those things. Compared to the people who stayed here, however…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the young man behind the desk was polite and kind, took Steve's ID and checked him in with a smile. "Mr. Rogers, if there's anything you need at all, just dial 0 on the phone. Here is your keycard. Can we help you with any luggage?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wonderful, sir. Enjoy your stay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took the card and made his way to the elevator. Their room was on the eleventh floor, which turned out to be one below the penthouse. It had this air of, "I could have gotten us the penthouse, but it seemed like too much," about it that made Steve smile. That was very Tony. The room, penthouse or not, was stunning, and Steve stood at the window watching the city bustle by beneath him for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally pulled away, he dropped his bag by the bed and shed his clothes in the bathroom. The tub was as huge and luxurious as Tony had hinted, and it filled fast with hot water. Steve sunk in with a groan he couldn't hold back. He popped the tops off of several tiny bottles of body wash and settled for adding one labelled "satsuma" to the water. The sweet scent of oranges filled the room and Steve closed his eyes and let himself slide deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After almost an hour in the tub, Steve felt like a new man. His thoughts had wandered towards Tony too many times to count, but he resisted grabbing his cock, wanting to wait until Tony arrived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speak of the devil, his phone buzzed, and Steve leaned over the edge of the tub and wiped his hand on a towel to read it.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 5:45 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Running a bit late. See you at 6:30. You get in okay?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>It was 5:45. Steve almost said he wasn't there yet, but he wasn't sure why. In the end, he opted to be honest, even if it was kind of embarrassing in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on. </span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Tony</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="time"><b>Today</b> 5:45 PM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Running a bit late. See you at 6:30. You get in okay?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'm here. Loving the tub. Thank you.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Damn, now that's an image that's going to make it hard to focus.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>Image you say?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text"><span class="hide"><b>Tony: </b></span>Don't you dare. Save it til I get there. I'm busy and important.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>:D</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply"><span class="hide"><b>Steve: </b></span>I'll be waiting.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Steve drained the tub and dried off, not wanting to be a prune when Tony arrived. He let himself air dry in a robe until the droplets were gone from his skin, then got dressed again, not wanting to open the door naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat in an armchair by the window with his book and waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door, and Steve all but levitated out of his chair. He trotted over and flung it open, so eager to see Tony that he forgot to be nervous for a moment. And there he was, standing at the doorway with a bag slung over his shoulder and a soft, uncertain smile painted on. It crinkled the corners of his eyes which were even brighter and more beautiful in person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Steve breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stared back. "Hey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve suddenly realized that he was just standing there blocking the entrance, and he stuttered back a few steps and held the door open to let Tony in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry I'm late. My meeting ran overtime."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing having a meeting on a Saturday?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony waved a hand dismissively. "I always have meetings on Saturdays. Ugh." He sat down sharply on the edge of the bed with a soft groan. "I always have meetings, full stop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony let his gaze rake over Steve from top to bottom and he smiled. "Enjoy the tub?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled back. "It's incredible." He sat on the edge of the bed next to Tony. "Was it a difficult meeting?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kind of, yeah." Tony ran rough fingers through his hair. "I think we made progress, though?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pepper won't think so." Tony laughed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly. "Shit, sorry. I was going to pick something up after the meeting but I ran out of time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We could order something?" Steve offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you mind?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony tipped off the bed and rifled through the bedside table drawer until he found a room service menu. He glanced at it for a moment then held it out towards Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm okay, thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve," Tony said - and god, hearing his name on his lips, right here in person was doing something to Steve he wasn't sure he could hide. "Let me treat you right? At least order a drink or some cheesecake or something. I'm having a steak sandwich."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve took the menu with a laugh and a shake of his head. "Okay, fine. Turkey club."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Tony purred, and the praise sung in Steve's veins. Tony ordered briskly then put the phone down. He shed his tie, jacket, and untucked his shirt before climbing back up on the bed beside Steve. Despite the alluring lines of his body, Steve kept his hands to himself, recognizing that Tony was still unwinding - and hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony's eyes traveled up and down Steve's body. "How was your day?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve smiled. "I didn't do a very good job focusing. Thinking about this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Neither did I," Tony said with a snort. "Pepper will make me pay for how little I was paying attention this morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pepper reminds me of Sam."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam keeps you honest?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Steve grinned. "I mean, he tries." His eyes dropped to the bed cover. "He's pretty much all the family I've got left. Him and Bucky."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. My dad left when I was a kid and died when I was seven. My mom died when I was eighteen. Cancer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yours too…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Car crash." Tony flopped sideways, the stretch showing off the curve of his hip. "I miss my mom, sometimes, but my dad and I didn't really get on. I'm like you - I've got Rhodey and Pepper. They're family."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve told stories about his mother, and then Tony told his. That segued into Tony talking about his wild youth - crashing a yacht, buying stock under his father's name when he was eleven. Steve retaliated with the time he and Buck had stolen a goat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the knock came, it startled them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. The food." Tony made to stand, but Steve waved him down. He opened the door and slipped the porter a tip, then took the tray over to the bed. Tony took the lids off and shoved a handful of fries right in his mouth with a pleased moan. "Oh my god, I'm so hungry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve watched him eat for a while, charmed, then dug into his own meal. He hadn't realized how hungry he was too, until he started in on the sandwich. It was well made, just enough mayo to feel indulgent, and the bacon was crisp and warm. They talked about food while they ate, favourite foods, best meals they'd ever had, things they'd like to try but hadn't yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony set his plate aside and rolled over. There was still a piece of cake on the tray, but he ignored it so Steve did too. He put the tray on the bedside table when he was done too and turned back to Tony who was practically beaming at him. There was something palpable and energizing in the room that made Steve want to laugh and shout and run in circles all at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Tony glanced at his phone and did a double take. "Shit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's just after nine and I told Pepper I'd write some emails when I got back. I didn't - uh -" Tony cleared his throat and his cheeks pinked. "I didn't think we'd take long…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh. I'm so sorry. I got you chatting. Do you need to go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No! No, no. It's okay. I just really have to write these three emails. It'll only take a minute. Do you mind?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony sat back against the headboard, phone in hand, and started typing. Steve lay out long next to him, taking the remote when Tony handed it over from the bedside table. Steve turned the TV on but with the sound down low, not wanting to be a distraction for Tony. He flipped through the channels, eventually settling on a baseball game he wasn't really interested in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't long before Tony drew his attention, pulling his eyes away from a commercial featuring a dancing hot dog to find Tony's face. He was focused on his phone now, jaw tense, a small furrow between his brows as he typed rapidly. Steve couldn't help but wonder what Tony's face looked like when he texted him. Was he drawn tight and focused like this? Or was he relaxed, mouth open, plush lip caught between his teeth as he tried to find friction?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony tilted his phone in Steve's direction. "Look how long this damn thing is." He scrolled through an endless-seeming message with a sigh. "And it barely says anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve scooted up and forward a bit to better see the screen and that left him with his head practically on Tony's shoulder. He could smell his cologne. The crack of a bat sounded on the TV, but Steve couldn't tear his eyes away from Tony's mouth to see which team had scored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony hit send, and as he lowered his phone, he swung his attention over to where Steve was gazing up at him. Turning his head like that brought their faces only inches apart. When Steve parted his lips to speak, having no idea what he'd say, Tony tipped forward the last little bit and slotted their mouths together in a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<b>Art Gallery:</b><br/>
<a href="https://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/">Check out Eriot's tumblr here for more amazing art and to reblog these pieces!</a><br/>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony's lips were soft and gentle against Steve's, almost more of a promise than an actual kiss. Steve leaned in, letting some of his weight brace against Tony's side, and coaxed out more contact. Tony's tongue brushed over his lower lip, catching Steve's too, he let out a miniature breath - a mix between a sigh and a gasp - then twisted up to catch Steve in a full-on kiss.</p><p>Steve hummed a little, one hand hooking around Tony's waist to flatten over his back. He could feel the firm lines of muscles, tense under the soft cotton of Tony's shirt. The thought that wouldn't stop bouncing around in Steve's mind like an uninvited ping pong ball was that Tony was so <em> warm </em>and that was what had always been missing from the texting. The heat of Tony's body, close and tight instead of imagined. Real. Here.</p><p>Steve tilted his chin, finding more contact with Tony's lips, and Tony pressed even closer, driving Steve over until he couldn't support his weight on his elbow and he tipped to his back. Tony shifted so his hips half covered Steve's and he could drive down into the kiss. <em> More, more, more.  </em></p><p>Steve skated his hands lower, gripping Tony's waistline for a moment then letting his fingers curl boldly around the curve of his ass.</p><p>Tony groaned quietly and rolled his hips back, filling Steve's palm with a perfect handful of exactly what he'd been longing to touch for so long. If only Tony's thin suit pants weren't still between them. </p><p>Tony licked across Steve's upper lip then pushed up on his hands, looking down at him. His eyes were dark and hungry, wide and unwavering in the way they stayed fixed on Steve's. </p><p>"Take your shirt off?" Steve husked out, voice pack-a-day rough and dripping with need.</p><p>Tony smiled and nodded. He pushed up, swinging his leg over Steve's lap so he straddled him then put his hands on his top button and slowly - cruelly slowly - pushed the little plastic disc through the hole. An inch of skin was revealed.</p><p>The next button only revealed an inch of Tony's undershirt and Steve growled - surprising himself and making Tony chuckle. Tony popped another button then grabbed a handful of the bottom to tug it up out of his belt. </p><p>Steve pushed both palms up Tony's thighs. "Getting to see you like this, feel you…"</p><p>Tony smiled. "Yeah." He worked through the rest of the buttons in a rush then wriggled free and tossed his shirt off the side of the bed. His undershirt followed after and Steve couldn't stop his hands from sliding up from Tony's waist, over his ribs and chest to settle on his shoulders. He hooked the back of Tony's neck with one hand, and without even tugging, Tony slumped down over him to capture his lips in another kiss. </p><p>Tony's back was smooth and warm and soft - well worth the wait - and Steve spent a while just exploring every inch of it. Every pass down, he let his fingers sneak a little deeper under the edge of Tony's waistband, and Tony chuckled into the kiss. </p><p>Tony nipped at Steve's lower lip, then his chin, then kissed the end of his nose. "Something else you want?"</p><p>"Should be pretty obvious what I want." Steve rolled his hips up off the mattress, no doubt pressing his hard cock against Tony's ass, and Tony smiled, blinking long and lazy. </p><p>"Wow, you feel good. Come here." Tony pinched the front of Steve's t-shirt between his thumb and his forefinger and guided him up until he was sitting, Tony still in his lap. Tony took the hem in hand and Steve raised his arms, letting Tony peel his shirt off.</p><p>Steve wrapped both arms around Tony's waist and drew them close together, his face pressed into Tony's neck. Tony's chin rested on top of his head. He smelled spicy and sweet at the same time, not overpowering, gentle enough that underneath was the smell of Tony's skin. Steve could feel the thud of his heart against his collarbone and without realizing it, he started breathing in time with the draw of Tony's breaths. </p><p>Tony seemed to have no desire to rush things along, though Steve flushed deeply when he realized he'd just been sitting there, hugging Tony like a teddy bear, burrowed against him as tightly as he could be. </p><p>Steve drifted his hands down again and cupped Tony's ass, pulling him even deeper into his lap. "You smell nice," he said stupidly, immediately regretting that nothing more poetic had sprung to mind. After four months of nothing but dirty talk, it seemed every suave word in his head had evaporated.</p><p>But Tony wrapped both arms around his head and buried his face in his hair, breathing Steve in. He rocked into Steve's hold, breath coming out again in a sharp gasp when the bulge in his pants rubbed against Steve's stomach. "I want to touch you."</p><p>The whispered words lit a fire deep in Steve's gut and he spun quickly, laying Tony gently on his back then scrambling to undo his fly. Tony laughed, almost a giggle, and dropped his hands to his own belt. Their pants tangled together as they hit the floor and Steve hooked his thumbs in his waistband then paused when he saw what Tony was wearing. </p><p>It wasn't… much.</p><p>"Uh…" Steve's eyes traced the edge of delicate fabric that cut across the very top of Tony's thigh. </p><p>"Steve?"</p><p>"I'm…" He trailed off again. Deep red lace hugged Tony's cock, barely able to contain where it peeked out the top of a thin band. The panties arched up, promising to be even more revealing when Tony rolled over. There was a patch of dampness where Tony's eager cock had leaked against the fabric.</p><p>Tony laughed again and wriggled his hips. "Are those coming off?"</p><p>"God, I hope not," Steve breathed. </p><p>Tony poked his wrist with one toe, and Steve realized he was still half pushing off his own boxers. </p><p>"Oh, these. Yes." He shoved them down and kicked them off. He rolled onto Tony's legs and pulled himself up until his face was level with the thin panties. He ran his thumb over Tony's inner thigh, just missing the bottom hem by a bare inch. "Did you wear these for me?"</p><p>"No, I wore them for my four o'clock with the Director of Strategic Marketing Development."</p><p>Steve touched his lips to the jut of Tony's hip. "That sounds like a fake title."</p><p>"It's not. His name is Carlos. Beautiful man. Six-four. He plays basketball."</p><p>Steve grinned against Tony's skin. "Well then, why isn't he here with you?"</p><p>Tony beamed, eyes falling shut and head tipping back as Steve breathed warm air over the straining lace. "Because I wore them for you."</p><p>"Yes…" Steve licked his way along Tony's cock. </p><p>"Ah. Feels so good, baby." Tony's fingers furrowed through Steve's hair. </p><p>Steve twisted into the touch then pressed a series of open-mouthed kisses up Tony's length, swiped his tongue over the tip of Tony's cock that peeked out the top. He smiled at Tony's moan then kept working his way up, a row of kisses that ended with Steve's mouth latched over his nipple. </p><p>"Fuck." Tony's legs clamped around Steve's, pressing his crotch against Steve's thigh. </p><p>"You taste…" Steve murmured, "phenomenal."</p><p>"You going to fuck me, gorgeous?" Tony purred. "Fill me up with that huge cock you've been teasing me with for so long?"</p><p>"Please." Steve groaned and nuzzled into Tony's neck. </p><p>Tony grabbed a handful of his ass and ground against him. "Fuck me, Steve."</p><p>Steve might have growled. He jerked up to his knees and leaned over the side of the bed to rummage through his bag for the lube. "Turn over."</p><p>Tony hummed. He rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass in the air. Steve dropped the lube bottle by his hip and ran his hands over Tony's ass. It was even better in person. He let his thumb slip under the edge of the lace, rubbed it up and down, sliding closer and closer. Tony sighed and melted into his lap, face buried in the pillows. </p><p>Steve prushed the pad of his thumb over Tony's hole and the responding moan made his cock twitch where it was pressed against the back of Tony's thigh. He shifted around so he could slide it between Tony's legs instead and Tony clamped them together, giving him a warm soft place to rut against while he teased Tony's ass.</p><p>He pushed the lace aside and parted Tony's cheeks, squeezing. He'd seen that hole swallow up a dildo while Tony sobbed out his name. Seen it fluttering around a vibrator he controlled. And now he could touch…</p><p>Steve popped the cap of the lube bottle and drizzled some so it slid over Tony's skin and slicked him up. He ran his fingers through it then petted one tip around Tony's rim before sliding in. He was hot and tight and Steve's slide was smooth and easy. He pushed in deeper, his hips automatically rubbing his cock between Tony's thighs. He wasn't going to be able to resist pushing inside that wet, tight hole much longer.</p><p>"You feel…"</p><p>Tony made a wordless, affirmative sound into the pillow. "More," Steve managed to make out among the moans. He pressed deeper, dragging his finger across Tony's prostate as he pulled out and pressing his thumb to his perineum to stimulate him from the outside as well. Tony cursed, hips jerking up and back. </p><p>Steve added more lube and another finger, working that in until Tony was pushing back to meet every thrust, then he squirted more on his cock. "Turn over?"</p><p>Tony rolled onto his back. He was smiling and there was a smear of drool across his cheek. He framed Steve's hips with his legs. </p><p>"Is this position okay?" Steve asked.</p><p>"If you come here and kiss me," Tony retorted.</p><p>"You said you didn't mind going bare if I got tested. Is that still -"</p><p>"Yup. What you texted me was fine. I want to feel you."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Steve folded down over Tony and pressed their lips together. Tony arched up against him and pushed his tongue into Steve's mouth, tasting him. He pulled back, panting already. "Fuck me," he said, then he dragged Steve back down into an even more heated kiss.</p><p>Steve lined himself up with one hand and started the slow, tortuous slide into Tony's body. He was hot and tight, welcoming Steve in, and it was all he could do not to just thrust forward and sink himself to the hilt. </p><p>"Oh fuck," Tony breathed out on a sigh. </p><p>As Steve bottomed out, he could feel the soft lace where it was bunched up off to the side. Lace Tony had worn for him. He bit his lip and groaned, eyes squeezed shut.</p><p>"You okay?" Tony gave the back of his neck a light squeeze.</p><p>"Trying to make sure this isn't all over in two minutes," Steve admitted with a breathless laugh.</p><p>"Oh, baby." Tony arched his back then rolled his hips up, taking even more of Steve inside him. "Not sure I'm going to last very long, anyway. You feel so good."</p><p>"Can I - what can I do for you?"</p><p>"Fuck me, just like this, and I'll tell you when I need a hand on my cock."</p><p>"Okay. Okay." Steve kissed Tony again then started to move, slowly at first, then speeding up as both their bodies silently begged for it. They rolled and writhed together, pleasure building until it crackled like electricity around them, filling the room, sparking off with every touch and every gasp.</p><p>"Oh my god," Steve breathed, his balls starting to tighten, his cock leaking - leaking <em> inside </em>Tony.</p><p>"Hold on." Tony gripped his shoulder and Steve stilled, trying to pull away, but Tony stopped him.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing, shh. It's fine. It's amazing. I just - roll over. I want to ride you."</p><p>"Oh. Wow." Steve hooked his arm around Tony's waist, held him to his chest and spun, ending up on his back with Tony in his lap, chest to chest, his cock still buried deep inside him.</p><p>"Holy - Jesus. You really do work out."</p><p>Steve grinned. "The better to hold you up against a wall and fuck you, my dear."</p><p>"Now <em> that </em>we are definitely doing. But first…" Tony rolled his hips, and the sensation combined with the implication that they might do this again had Steve biting down hard on his lip and grabbing both of Tony's hips to hang on for dear life. </p><p>"Oh, fuck, Tony," Steve whined. "A little faster, please?"</p><p>Tony braced his hands on Steve's chest and bounced, knocking moans and cries out of both their throats. "Fuck - touch me!" Tony called out. "Touch my cock."</p><p>Steve snapped one hand - still slippery with lube - to Tony's cock, shoving the lace aside, and stroked up, earning a faster pace and desperate moan. It rebounded through him, rocketing him even closer to an edge he was already at risk of tipping over completely. "I'm going to come. God, Tony I'm so close," he warned. </p><p>"Don't stop," Tony begged. "Please, please. Keep touching me. I'm -" Tony bounced again, hips going forward and back as he shifted up and down. His lip disappeared between his teeth and it went white in their grip. Then his eyes squeezed closed and he sat down hard, rolling his hips forward to thrust into Steve's grip. </p><p>Hot come spilled from Tony's cock in great spurts, coating Steve's fist and dripping down to his belly. Tony shuddered from heat to foot, chest heaving with half-breaths. "God…"</p><p>"Tony, that was gorgeous." Steve couldn't keep his hips from kicking up again, and Tony gasped.</p><p>"Whoa, baby."</p><p>"Sorry." Steve winced. "I'm -"</p><p>"I know. I know." Tony rose up off Steve's lap making him groan. He got on his hands and knees and looked over at Steve. "Come on, baby, fill me up."</p><p>Steve scrambled to get up behind Tony. He hooked the panties with his thumb to hold them aside then pushed back in with a groan. Tony shuddered. "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I like the overstimulation. I want you to ruin these panties, Steve. Okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Steve tipped his head back, grabbed Tony's hip and fucked him. He was slippery and loose now, taking every inch of Steve's cock with endless moans and gasps. Steve set a punishing pace, desperate and chasing now, finding that inevitable rush, thrilling at how he could feel Tony falling apart again under him, over and over. It built and built and built, until Steve tumbled over the edge.</p><p>Steve shoved deep as he came, pulsing inside Tony, once, twice, then he rocked back and shot over the lace, watching it slide down the curve of Tony's ass. He released the panties and the fabric settled between his cheeks, instantly soaked in Steve's come. Steve stroked his hand down Tony's thigh and gripped the back of his knee while he waited for his breath to come back. </p><p>Tony rolled onto his side and looked up at Steve with a lazy smile. "Come here."</p><p>Steve crawled up and collapsed on the bed, chest to chest with Tony. His eyes traced across Tony's face. His cheeks were pink, eyes bright and happy, and he looked relaxed, happy, beautiful. "Beautiful…" Steve murmured. </p><p>Tony traced his finger over Steve's cheek. "Stay," he said suddenly. "Stay all weekend."</p><p>"I -" Steve broke into uncertain laughter. "I'd love to but I can't. I didn't even bring anything…"</p><p>For some reason that response seemed to twist Tony in a knot, his anxiety palpable in the air. "Alright. Well, I guess I should get going," he said shakily. "That was gr-"</p><p>Steve caught his wrist before Tony could launch himself out of bed. "Wait." Tony sunk back down again. "Why do you want me to stay?"</p><p>Tony's throat bobbed. "Because I don't know what's going to happen after you leave," he admitted roughly.</p><p>Something in Tony's voice dug deep in Steve's chest and twisted. "I'm falling for you," fell out of Steve's throat unbidden, and Tony's mouth dropped open. "I didn't see it coming but I am. I can't stay all weekend, but I desperately want to stay all night and I want to have breakfast with you tomorrow and I don't want to be in your contacts as an eggplant emoji anymore. So don't -" Steve cleared his throat as the words clogged up. He pushed them out. "Don't ask me to stay the night unless you want that too."</p><p>Tony stared at him long enough that Steve's heart started pounding hard enough to hurt. Then Tony twisted around and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. He typed for a moment then held it out for Steve to take.</p><p>Steve turned it around and looked at the screen. It was open to his contact page, his number, his address, and in the name space, it said:</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">💕 Boyfriend 🍆 💕</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Steve broke into a messy laugh, too full of emotion for his own good, but Tony was grinning too and his eyes were bright. "That's a good upgrade," Steve said softly. "Thank you."</p><p>Tony knocked the phone away to sprawl over Steve's chest, arms tucking under to wrap around him, face pressed tightly into his neck. "Next time we meet at my place."</p><p>"Next time I'm booking off the whole weekend, and then some." Steve drew Tony in close, breathing in the scent of his hair. </p><p>Tony sighed softly, his weight going limp in Steve's arms. Their noses brushed together and Steve kissed him, feeling the edges of a smile teasing the corner of Tony's lips. Tony's eyes closed as Steve petted his fingers over his cheek. Tony nuzzled down, his forehead pressed to Steve's nose, and Steve wrapped him in his arms.</p><p>The room was warm and their soft skin was pressed together and Steve knew it wouldn't be long before they were both asleep. But before he dropped off, Tony kissed the side of Steve's ear and whispered, "Best wrong number ever."</p><p>And Steve couldn't help but agree. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's all folks! Thank you for reading!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/">eriot's tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/eriotdraws">eriot's twitter</a><br/><a href="https://festiveferret.tumblr.com/">ferret's tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>